This invention relates generally to desks and more particularly to a desk having a convertible desk top.
The growth and popularity of computers in industry, business and the home has spurred the quest for improvements in the design of computer work stations. Consequently there have been provided several designs effective for supporting personal computer equipment for use by an operator. Nevertheless, there are needs of convenience, versatility, efficiency and security which remain unmet by these prior devices. Where one's work task requires at times the use of a conventional desk, with its flat top, and at other times the operation of desk top computer equipment, it is necessary to provide both a computer desk or table as well as a conventional desk. This represents an added space requirement. The inefficient use of space is compounded by the fact that conventional desks, particularly large ones, typically have a space at its central rear portion which is essentially unusable dead space. There is also a need to provide better ways for preventing unauthorized access to computers and for securing expensive computer equipment against theft.